Little White Envy
by Chicary
Summary: It can be difficult admitting to being jealous of your yami, especially when you're supposed to be so pure-hearted. Old fic.


Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yuugioh.

For Angel in Disgiuse8: supportive, friendly, and encouraging even if this anime isn't your regular read. Let's hope the next school year will be easier on the both of us, though I doubt it.

Summary: It can be difficult admitting to being jealous of your yami, especially when you're supposed to be so pure-hearted. [Yugi's POV]

Yami and hikari have separate bodies.

**Little White Envy**

I'm sorry

You don't deserve this

Are you disappointed in me now?

Please don't be

This is petty

I know

Guess I should've expected that

You figure out everything eventually

So like you

Just wish you didn't take this so seriously

I'm sorry

Have some empathy, Yami

Omnipotent

I hate that word

Not that I hate you

Even if that's what you are

But hey, that's a good thing

I'd never want to be ungrateful

You've done so much for me

Stuff I can't do for myself

Because I'm weak

You're not

And not just physically either

Though that is what others notice first

The lithe body

Shapely muscles

Regal stance

And authoritative voice to match

Are your cheeks tinting pink?

Don't be that way

So how many months in the gym, Yami? I'll go.

Fast metabolism?

No wonder

All you eat is junk food

Alright, so my body's the same way

Only, it works against me

Yes, I know it makes me look 'cute'

I've been told

But not the type of 'cute' for a teen boy

You've got it down flat

Though 'cute' isn't the word they describe you by

I won't say it but you know exactly what I mean

Don't look at me that way

Stuttering is very unbecoming for you

Which reminds me, I know all about it

Even if you wanted to protect me

Thank you

Don't worry, I understand perfectly

And I'm....... happy for her, and you

She deserves to be with someone she's truly happy with

I-I always want the best for a friend

There's just a strange stabbing pain in my heart is all

No, she's definitely not shallow

She sees way past that, as I do

Your intelligence, courage, stamina

Three millennia must have done wonders

I know, but it's not all about duelling

Course I had no idea what the Black Lustre Ritual was until you told me

And we were sharing a body back then too

Your way of thinking is way beyond me

But you're the pharaoh

Is it true? Can you really see into people's souls?

Whoa, that's awesome!

And that's why you're the King of Games

But don't forget, when you're on top, there's envy

What me? Hehe, no, not really

Just the vessel is all

Vessel

That word makes me feel used

I was just, you know.......there

Okay, I did help out but you did most of the strategising

And that's why we always won

Because of you

You, Yami

Had it been only me, I wouldn't have made it past Duellist Kingdom

I break down too easily

You've always held firm

Why do you look so solemn?

Isn't it true?

Oh, you can see can't you?

Can't hide anything from you can I?

I'm sorry

I don't mean to

It's just...hard sometimes

This disappoints you doesn't it?

Because a light is supposed to be untainted

Free completely of earthy evils

So I guess it'll hurt you more to know

But it's true

I cling onto your flaws to stay level-headed

You are ruthless

And that hair thin deviation of yours makes all the difference

I feel better reflecting on that

It's nothing but that's all I have left

The fact that I am more humane than you

When it comes to being able to control anger

I am better

I best you

Please don't look that way

I hate seeing pain in your eyes

Is it because I'm better than you at something?

Or is it because your 'light' isn't pure as snow

And it saddens you

I'm sorry

But be realistic, Yami

I'm only human

But then again, human might not be good enough for you

A pharaoh

A god

You need a perfect light

Someone who can shine brightly enough through your darkness

Sorry I can't be the ideal light

I've let you down

It's plain as day, Yami, you don't have to say anything

And you don't have to forgive me either

In any case, I'm still sorry

I'll try my best, but it's not going to change anything

Don't go into my soul room anymore, by the way

No, don't be alarmed

The toys are still there

It's just that

Well........

The room's not so warm and inviting anymore

It's nothing, the temperature has just dropped a few degreases is all

And the smiles on my plushies aren't quite so......benevolent

They're a little more on the malicious side

I'm sorry

Yes it is that bad?

Don't blame yourself for this

It was entirely my fault

No, I don't think it can be fixed, as long as well, you know

I still care for you. You know that right?

We'll still work together as partners

We always have

A-alright, if you need to, than go

Thinking has always been another of your strong points

And I don't want to see you upset

Just hope you'll know

The thumbs up

High fives

And pasted smiles

Have always been for you

Even if they're weren't always sincere

-End-


End file.
